


Whats mine is mine.

by Rats_As_Models



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fun fun fun times!!!, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil, Hybrids, Panic Attacks, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade, Piglin Instincts, Some Swearing, Techno gets a sword, They find a broken portal, Tommy's a child, Treasure Hunting, comfort items, extreme tag, he cant help it, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, somewhat?, techno and wilbur are teens, techno goes a lil protective, they explore the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Techno couldn't stop it. The anger, the unfiltered rage that came with watching Wilbur and Tommy wave around the shimmering gold crown. That was his. HE had found it, not them. His throat tightened painfully. Give it back. Mine. Mine. Give it back. Mine. Mine. Mine mine minemineminemine-Before his mind could register what he was doing, he stomped over to them and ripped the axe from the ground. His eyes gleamed with malice and fury. He raised the axe, a low growl sounding in his throat. He readied himself to bring it down, right on their stupid, frightened, pitiful faces-"Techno, stop."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), None, they family!!!, ya nasties - Relationship
Comments: 42
Kudos: 708
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Whats mine is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference! (Also for people who get easily confused, like me)
> 
> Wilbur- 15
> 
> Techno- 14
> 
> Tommy- 11

_Techno couldn't stop it. The anger, the unfiltered rage that came with watching Wilbur and Tommy wave around the shimmering gold crown. That was his. HE had found it, not them. His throat tightened painfully. Give it back. Mine. Mine. Give it back. Mine. Mine. Mine mine minemineminemine-  
  
Before his mind could register what he was doing, he stomped over to them and ripped the axe from the ground. His eyes gleamed with malice and fury. He raised the axe, a low growl sounding in his throat. He readied himself to bring it down, right on their stupid, frightened, pitiful faces-  
  
"Techno, stop."_   
  
  


* * *

Wilbur and Tommy ran around each other, yelling and laughing. Technoblade followed not far behind, smiling softly at his brother's antics. Phil had allowed them to explore the woods near their home. _  
  
"Don't go too far, boys." Phil said with a soft smile. "And remember, be home before dark."  
  
  
_ "Hurry up, Blade! I wanna see if there's anything cool out there!" Wilbur yelled at Techno, prompting a snort. The hybrid suddenly broke into a sprint, his hooves digging into the soft ground. He darted past his brothers, cackling. Tommy yelped indignantly, and began complaining. "Hey! That's not fair, bitch boy! Come back here!"   
"To defeat me, you must train for another hundred years!" He shouted in response, cackling. The two chased after him, yelling and laughing. Weak threats and screams of joy filled the air.  
  
Techno skidded to a stop, turning around and hunkering into a defensive position. Wilbur, who had lived with Techno longer, shrieked in fear of past memories and attempted to stop running as fast as possible. Tommy kept running, grinning like a fool who had thought he won. "WOOO!" He attempted to barrel into Techno, only to have Techno wrap his arms around his waist and leaning backwards.   
  
Tommy yelled and yelled as his face slammed into the soft grass as Techno supplexed him, the hybrids tail waving above his head. Techno let go of him, letting him fall fully onto the ground. He returned to a standing position, sputtering.  
  
"Not fuckin cool, big man! See how you like it when I- when I- fuckin, remove your bladder or somethin!"  
"Language, Tommy." He huffed, ears twitching with the sounds of the woods. Wilbur wacked Tommy on the back of the head, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Yeah, watch your fucking language, nitwit."  
  
Tommy stomped his foot, whining like, well, a child. Techno ruffled his hair, and his mood brightened. The three continued their trek into nature, pointing out things that caught their attention. Which happened to be a ton of wild wolves. Wilbur and Tommy had to physically stop Techno from attempting to befriend one.  
  
Techno's nose filled with a hot, acidic scent, mixed with smoke and burnt ground. He snorted to alert his brothers, both of whom stopped immediately. "Somethin's burnin. Smells weird." The other two nodded, Wilbur's face full of excitement. He always got a little too happy around fire. Tommy took the lead, puffing out his chest. "I bet we're gonna find treasure!" Wilbur fiddled with the sleeves of his dandelion-colored sweater. "Or a huge fire. What do you think, Tech?"  
  
Technoblade shrugged, looking at the sky. The sun was almost below the treeline. They should head back soon. "I'm hopin it's a fight."  
Wilbur and Tommy laughed for a moment, before all three walked into a clearing, going silent.   
  
Infront of them stood a tall, looming, broken nether portal. Techno felt his chest tighten horribly at the sight. Netherrack and Magma blocks surrounded the portal, along with small pools of bubbling lava. Next to the portal was a small, worn, wooden chest. How it hadn't caught fire from the heat alone, He had no clue.  
  
Tommy gasped in excitement, breaking the silence. "FUCK YEAH! TREASURE!"  
Wilbur was staring in astonishment. "How did Dad never find this?"  
  
A strange tugging feeling pulled in his chest. A low rumble coming from his chest, He walked carefully towards the chest. The heated netherrack didn't burn his hooves, and for that he was eternally grateful.  
  
He opened the chest slowly, eyes widening at the loot. There was a purple-tinted golden axe, shards of obsidian, a golden apple tucked into a corner, and some dusty gold ingots. But what caught his attention was a gleaming golden crown, lined with jewels. His piglin instincts made his heart soar at the sight of it. He plucked it out of the chest carefully, never taking his ruby gaze off it.   
  
Wilbur and Tommy scrambled next to him, peering into the chest. "Holy SHIT!" Wilbur cried, pulling out the golden apple and some obsidian shards. "Dad's gonna be so proud of us!"  
  
Tommy was struggling with the axe, but he managed to hoist it out of the chest. "Look at me! I'm so scary!" Wilbur laughed at his antics, but Technoblade couldn't focus on them, their voices fading into a background buzz. The crown held his attention, gleaming in the setting sun's light. He slowly lifted it, almost reverently placing it on his head, above a mop of pink hair. Something clicked in the back of his head, and he rumbled happily.  
  
Tommy gasped. "Look at you, big man! You look so fuckin... regal and shit!" Techno smiled, his tail flicking excitedly. Wilbur grinned. "Such attire is only fitting for The Blade himself."   
  
That's when it should've stopped. That's when they should've gone home.  
But they didn't.  
  
Tommy dropped the axe on the ground, making grabby hands for the crown, despite not being a toddler. "I wanna try it on, Big man!"  
Techno took a step back, a coiling feeling in his throat. His hands clenched. "Nah. It's mine, I found it." "That's not fair!"  
  
Wilbur walked towards him, until they were face to face. "Technoblade, dearest brother of mine." "Uuuh, hullo?"  
A sly grin spread across his brothers features. In an instant, the comforting weight of the crown was gone, and Wilbur was darting behind Tommy, holding it in his hands.   
Techno suddenly felt small, his ears flattening against his head. Tommy cheered in victory, trying to grab the crown from Wilbur. The two began a game of cheerful keepaway, the soft glow of the lava distracting them from the fact that the sun had set.  
  
Technoblade felt as if his world had been kicked in. His chest seemed as if there was a gaping hole in it. He couldn't breathe properly, vision gaining a bloody-tint.   
"give i' back" He murmured, hands starting to shake. He had his gaze locked on the glittering crown, being passed between the hands of his brothers. They couldn't hear him over the sounds of their own joy.  
  
Something growled darkly in the back of his mind, it's rage seeping into his veins like water.   
_Take it back._ It snarled, slowly growing. _It's ours. Ours. Not for them. Thieves. Kill the thieves. They stole it from us. Unholy. Unworthy. They stain it. Put them down. They don't deserve it. Take it back. Take it back. Take. It. **Back.**_  
  
A low growl ripped out of his throat, still going unnoticed. He took a step forward, and they finally realized he was still there. Wilbur grinned, waving the crown at him. Tommy cackled in glee.   
  
The rage continued to seep into him, slowly consuming his mind.   
  
Techno couldn't stop it. The anger, the unfiltered rage that came with watching Wilbur and Tommy wave around the shimmering gold crown. That was his. HE had found it, not them. His throat tightened painfully. _Give it back. Mine. Mine. Give it back. Mine. Mine. Mine mine minemineminemine-_  
  
Before his mind could register what he was doing, he stomped over to them and ripped the axe from the ground. His eyes gleamed with malice and fury. He raised the axe, a low growl sounding in his throat. He readied himself to bring it down, right on their stupid, frightened, pitiful faces-  
  
"Techno, stop."  
  
The familiar voice of Phil made him hesitate, the sword wavering. Tommy squeaked, eyes wide. Wilbur backed up, taking the youngest with him. His face held a mixture of horror and... something he didn't recognize.  
  
 _Don't stop!_ The thing in his head screeched, clawing at his thoughts. _Kill them! Kill them! Unworthy! Thieves! Must be punished! Get it back! Mine mine mine!_  
  
Techno didn't recognize the snarl that flowed from him like blood, thick and heavy with untold promises of unfiltered pain. He tried to step forward, towards the thieves, the ones who had dared touch what was his, _he would make them pay, yes, he would-_  
  
A pair of firm hands wrapped around his arms, holding him in place. He grunted, vision blurring. His face felt wet. Unimportant. Attempting to struggle out of the grip only got him pulled into a warm embrace, the axe falling back to the ground.  
  
"Shhh, I've gotcha. Calm down, mate, nobodies gonna hurt ya." Phil's voice felt like honey compared to the rage in his head. He whined softly, his hands clenching. A sob ripped itself from his throat, and _oh,_ that's why his face was wet. He was crying.  
  
A pair of wings wrapped themselves around him, drawing him in. He curled into Phil's arms, his body shaking with quiet sobs. He could hear Wilbur say something, and he could hear Phil respond. Yet his head buzzed so much he couldn't understand. Instead of wasting energy trying to bring himself back into reality, Techno buried his face into Phil's chest and focused on breathing.   
  
"-chno? Tech, are ya with me?"  
He zoned back into Phil's voice, his shaky breaths slowly calming down. "yeah" He croaked softly, his throat aching.   
"Good, good. I need ya to look at me, ok mate?"  
  
Techno looked up, tears still somewhat blurring his vision. Phil smiled softly, his expression warm. "There you are. Welcome back, bud."  
  
Suddenly another sob wracked his body. "Phil-" He croaked, head lowering. " 'm sorry, Phil, I really am, I didn' mean to, I didn'- Don' get rid of me, Phil, please-" His head throbbed.  
  
Phil's arms were back around him. "Hey, hey, I'm not getting rid of anyone, ok? I just wanna know what happened." Techno whined shakily. Phil gently ran his fingers through his hair to calm him. "I already heard Wilbur and Tommy's side. Can I hear yours, mate?"   
  
He sucked in a stuttering breath.  
"W-we were exploring, and bein' careful, just like ya told us. Suddenly, we stumbled on t- the portal, and I opened the chest. There was tons of good loot in it, Phil, you'd be so happy." Wilbur and Tommy had approached cautiously, and Phil carefully wrapped a wing around them.  
  
"B-but there was this really p-pretty crown, Dad, and I-" The very crown he was talking about was gently placed in his hands. He clutched it to his chest, curling himself around it. Some of the tension in his shoulders relaxed. Putting it on his head, he continued. "I don' know what happened. It made me feel safe, made- made me feel happy, and then Wilbur took it and- and I can' explain it, Phil. It felt like I was- was drownin." He stumbled for words.  
  
"It made me so _angry,_ when they took it. I wasn't in control of myself, It felt like I couldn' breathe, then suddenly I'm aiming an axe at Tommy's face-" He hiccuped, tail slapping the ground. Tommy accidentally let out a small giggle, immediately becoming quiet once more. Technoblade smiled softly.  
  
Phil took a moment to think, eyes calculating, yet warm. "Alright."  
"Tech, I'm pretty sure your piglin instincts kicked in. You aren't to blame for that. But we should learn how to control it, mkay?" Techno nodded softly, his crimson gaze wide.  
"Wil, Tommy, I know you thought it was all fun and games, but don't do that again. Techno isn't the best with emotions, and it's your responsibility to help him if he gets overwhelmed."  
The two nodded.   
  
Wilbur suddenly spoke up, his voice shaking. "Tech- tech i'm sorry" He sounded so small. It hurt Techno's heart. He reached out to his brother, and Wilbur all but crashed into him, arms wrapping around him. He looked at Tommy, who was watching cautiously. He beckoned with a hand, and Tommy barreled into the two. "Blade, I'm so fuckin sorry, I didn't know, I-"  
  
Techno grunted, resting a hand on his back, Phil wrapping his wings protectively around the three.  
"It's alright, Tommy."  
"Are you sure? Aether above, you probably hate me-"  
"Tommy, I don't hate you."  
  
His younger brother smiled widely. "Really? So you wont hate me if I mess with your training course?"  
"Your pushin it."  
  
The brothers laughed together, safe in the comforting hold of their caretaker.  
"Boys," Phil said softly, stretching.  
  
"Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA Thank you for reading! I just,,,, I find joy in feral techno and comforting dadza  
> I have no sense of pacing, if you couldn't tell-
> 
> oh yeah wilbur and tommy are here too
> 
> Comments and kudos are super appreciated!! <3


End file.
